que?como? shaoran en mi colegio?
by Sakura Kinomoto Li
Summary: cuarto capitulo ya esta! leanla y pongan sus reviews!! bueno se trata de mi y este ehmmm... shaoran.. y bueno cosas asi.. ^^
1. introduccion

Hola! Me llamo Misao Miyamoto y me encanta este anime "Card Captor Sakura" pero cambiare un poco la verdadera historia de este serie solo utilizando a Shaoran en general. (ya que es tan KAWAII) bueno... seré breve. Este fic no sera utilizada para la venta, solo sera escrito para ser visto en diversión. SCC no me pertenece.*soy súper fan de este niño!*  
  
CLAMP©  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
autora: Misao Miyamoto  
  
¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿Shaoran en mi Colegio?  
  
Introduccion  
  
Todo empezó asi...  
  
Estuve en mi cuarto peinándome para ir al cole sin saber porque estaba tan alegre, me dije a mi misma:  
  
Misao:: wahoo!!! Mañana llegara mi maqueta de Shaoran!!! (es que pedí uno por internet)  
  
mmm.... creo que me estoy olvidando de algo... cierto! La tarea de Álgebra! Vaya.. bien que me acorde..sino...  
  
mi madre me llamaba desde la cocina para desayunar, asi que baje enseguida porque me moría del hambre! Lo se.. lo se.  
  
soy comelona pero no soy gorda... soy normal ni falca ni gorda... hoy decidí hacer una introducción a mi misma (ya que se  
  
me había venido a la mente y como soy fan pues) asi que:  
  
soy Misao Miyamoto (suena mucho como en el anime no?) voy en la secundaria del colegio bla bla bla... tengo 15 años,  
  
las materias que me encantan son dibujo artístico, música, deportes y química (algo diferente a la de Sakura), las materias  
  
que detesto son Álgebra y Física! Entre a la cocina y me encontré con mis dos hermano que son mucho mayores que mi  
  
(esperando que no sean como touya..ya saben como G*A*Y*S... no creo que lo sean por lo que uno ya esta casado y  
  
otro tiene novia ^-^)  
  
  
  
el es mi hermano mayor casado y se llama Shinji y el otro se llama cerdo no mentira se llama Yuu, (lo llamo cerdo por lo  
  
que me molesta tanto) la quien viene ahora desde la cocina es mi Madre... se llama Kaori y es ama de casa (simple no?)  
  
sabe hacer delicias! _ por ahora mi padre no se encuentra ya que se fue a China por trabajo.  
  
Bueno esta es mi familia!  
  
Me sente y sonrei a mi madre:  
  
Misao: buenos dias! ^-^ comi todo el desayuno y sali corriendo de la casa para llegar al cole! Ya que iba a llegar tarde!  
  
Les dije adios a todos de la familia y me fui  
  
Mientras corria pensaba:  
  
*como quisiera tener los patines de Sakura pero son de plastico .. es mejor tener uno de buena calidad! ^ ^ y asi llegare a  
  
clases! Pero como mi casa queda muy cerca de mi colegio no me preocupo mucho)  
  
por fin llegue a mi colegio y salude a algunas amigas y camine junto con ellas al salón de clases.  
  
Miki: Hola Misao, te ves muy alegre hoy!  
  
Megumi: Hola Misao! ^-^  
  
Misao: Hola chicas! Como les va?  
  
Bueno ellas son mis amigas... mi mejor amiga es Megumi (ella es mas alta que yo _ U) ella tiene 15 años y va en el mismo  
  
salón que yo, este era mi primer año en que estaba en esta cole aunque había querido ir a otro U_U', a ella también le  
  
encanta ver anime's como yo.. asi que somos las mejores amigas ^-^ a veces es rara ^0^  
  
Y ella es mi otra amiga.. (de la vida real no se quien sera) bueno ella va en el mismo salón que yo!  
  
Megumi: es mejor que nos apuremos y entremos a clases...  
  
Misao : si es verdad y nos fuimos corriendo al salón de Química. A veces pienso que Megumi es Tomoyo por como actúa  
  
ella.. y a ell ale gusta decir que es Tomoyo y que yo soy su mejor amiga Sakura! ^_~  
  
Entramos al salón y nos sentamos como flash ya que la profesora había llegado  
  
Prof. Kamiya: buenos dias a todos! ... pongan atención a la lista.  
  
Chicos y chicas:  
  
Bla.. presente... bla presente.. y asi sucesivamente  
  
Hoy comenzaremos las clases con un pequeño repaso a lo que vimos la clase anterior. Por favor abren sus libros en la  
  
pagina 189 y comienzan a leer en silencio desde lo que dice " la Mitosis"  
  
Todos deciamos si y nos pusimos a leer.  
  
Yo me había distraido un poco y mire hacia el patio porque justo me sentaba a lado de la ventana ^ ^  
  
Y por sorpresa vi a un niño que me parecio increíblemente imposible!  
  
Y mire fijadamente y dije.  
  
Misao: QUE???? ¿cómo? ¿Shaoran en nuestro COLEGIO???  
  
Y todos mis companeros me quedaron mirando como locos..... y les mire... jejejej... bueno me puse rojita por la vergüenza!  
  
Prof. Kamiya: Srta. Miyamoto.. le sucede algo??  
  
Misao: ahh. No no no.. no me pasa nada.. y suspiro....  
  
Prof.Kamiya: bueno continuemos con la clase y no se distraigan.  
  
Misao: Misao profesora..  
  
Megumi se rió un poco y me dijo: que te pasa? Viste algo?  
  
Y le susurré diciendo: es que ... no me lo vas a creer! De antes vi a Shaoran .. Li Shaoran!!! Increíble no?  
  
Megumi me vio con una cara de risa: enserio??jaja ja... y como era?  
  
Misao: QUE? No me crees? Bueno.. es tan lindo como en la tele!! Y mire fuera de la ventana un rato mas .. ya no esta!  
  
Megumi: bueno es mejor que ahora pongamos atención a la clase..  
  
Misao: pero..pero.. bueno..  
  
Participe en clases.. realice los trabajos con Megumi y se había terminado las clases de química!  
  
Y me preparaba para ir al otro salón que me tocaba Física!  
  
Megumi: y dime, en serio lo viste? Por que ya sabes.. Shaoran es anime!!!  
  
Misao: pero te lo dije.. lo vi.. espera.. que? Nosotras no somos anime?  
  
Megumi.. pues no lo creo.. mirate...  
  
Misao: vaya es verdad! Espera ya vuelve.. tengo que hacer algo!  
  
Sali del salón de clases y grite!  
  
Oye.. tu ¡! La autora de este fic!! Haz que todo nosotras seamos anime!!  
  
Pues yo como soy la autora y la quien gritaba.. me parecio extraño pero puse:  
  
*ok! Que todos estos que están en el fic sean anime!*  
  
y ya esta!.. y que tal esta?  
  
Misao: me mire a mi misma y vi que era anime! Vaya! Que estupendo.. gracias ..esta genial.. ahora si!  
  
Corrí al salón de física donde Megumi ya estaba ahí esperándome!.  
  
Misao: mira.. ahora somos anime..que te parece.. ^-^  
  
Megumi: si.. es cierto.. que cool.. y te ves divino!!! ^-^  
  
Misao: ehhh.. ahora si que pareces a tomoyo!  
  
Megumi: y tu a Sakura!1 jeje..  
  
Misao: aun no llego la profesora?  
  
Megumi: no.. aun no!  
  
Misao: Wahooo!! Viva!!!  
  
  
  
Continuara.......  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
bueno.. y ..como les parecio el fic? Comentarios, felicitaciones, bombas, todo lo que deseen. Mandamelas al review!  
  
Nos vemos!!!  
  
Próximo capitulo: No lo CREO!!! 


	2. no lo creo

CLAMP©  
  
¿Que? ¿como? ¿Shaoran en nuestro colegio?  
  
¡No lo creo!  
  
Por: Misao Miyamoto  
  
  
  
Como estaba... la profesora de física no había llegado hoy y eso me alegro mucho ya que odio esa materia... y ahora que somos anime.. me pregunto como sera nuestras vidas a partir desde ahora.. cambiaria todo?  
  
Había estado conversando con mis amigas pero en especial a Megumi que se intereso por el tema de que vi a Shaoran... raro no? Pues la verdad no se si fue el o no... pero eso lo veremos!  
  
Había terminado las clases de física y ahora estabamos en receso, Megumi y yo nos sentamos cerca de un árbol grande lleno de flores de cerezo... como en Japón (Tokyo) habian bastantes de estos árboles. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio por lo que el invierno ya se acercaba... había mucha gente en las calles para comprar regalos para navidad. Era el 20 de diciembre, mientras tanto Megumi y yo platicábamos...  
  
Megumi- oye.... no crees que esta haciendo un poco de frio de lo comun?  
  
Misao- es cierto... pero lo que te quiero decir es que....  
  
Megumi- pero mira... todos los inviernos habian sido calidos no tan frios pero eran el frio de normal...  
  
Misao- si si si... como decia... lo que queria decir es que...  
  
Megumi- y también esta muy nublosa  
  
Misao- U_U' sabes.. ESCÚCHAME!!!!!!  
  
Megumi- O_= ... o..o...okay..si..sigue..  
  
Misao- bien!.... T_T ... como decia.... es raro que vi a Shaoran pero.. pero.. lo vi.. enserio lo vi!  
  
Megumi- vaya.. y tu sigues con lo de Shaoran... que no comprendes????? _ _U  
  
Misao: si.. pero... como puede ser que vi a Shaoran...???  
  
Megumi tomo un poco de su tea ... mmmm.... no se.... -o- juuuuuu!!!  
  
Misao- bueno.... creo que fue una ilusion mia...  
  
Megumi- bien.. ya me cansaba..... - -U  
  
Misao- que tal si comamos rapido y vayamos a caminar n poquito que esta haciendo frio..  
  
Megumi- buena idea..^^  
  
Las dos comimos rapido el lunch y luego fuimos a caminar un rato por el patio que ya estaba cubierto de nieve...  
  
Faltaba poco para que el timbre tocara para entra a clases...asi que aprovechamos un poco para comprar dos tazas de chocolate caliente en la cafeteria.  
  
Luego entramos al salon de clases en la cual nos tocaba la clase de gimnasia... yo Misao, no soy muy buena en deportes pero me encanta! nos fuimos a cambiar nuestra ropa para las clases... ahora que todos eramos anime.. para mi era fabulosa y para otros les parecia extrano... mire mi cabello y vi que era estilo anime.. y me encantaba..  
  
A Megumi se le veía igualmente a tomoyo.. a mi me dicen Sakura -_-U... luego de haber cambiado nos dirigimos al salon de gimnasia y esperábamos a la profesora Mee... una chica muy joven.. tiene recien 19 años y ya enseña clases de gimnasia..  
  
Yo me sente alado de Megumi y Miki... las dos estaban conversando sobre otras temas que no me interesaban asi que me puse aparte... ya que me aburria de lo que estaban hablando...  
  
Había pasado 10 min y la profesora no llegaba... pero luego....  
  
Hola chicos y chicas..perdon por la tardanza.. tenemos buenas noticias.. yo me distraia en todo hoy.. miraba fuera del salon .... sin saber que...  
  
Prof. Mee: como les decia.. buenas noticias rondan.... tenemos a un nuevo compañero.. el es de hong kong... el había estado en otro colegio pero ahora estara con nosotros... estudiaba en Tomoeda...  
  
Eso me sono familiar.... Tomoeda?? No puede ser.....  
  
Una chica me llamaba y resulto ser Megumi.. que me dijo:  
  
No lo vas a creer! Es..es....e..es.....es.S..Shaoran!!!! miralo... miralo...!!!!  
  
Y yo voltee y lo mire con tanta emoción.... O_O  
  
Si es el!!!! SII!!!!!  
  
Y la profesora me decia: Le pasa algo senorita Miyamoto?  
  
Misao: que?? Yo can tanta emoción al ver a alguien a quien tanto admiro y que solo existia en la tele.. y ahora lo veo.. pero que sorpresa me dio. Y dije! Como les había dicho.. LO VI!!!! LO VIII!!!! Jajajajaja  
  
Y todos me miraron con una cara medio asi.. O_+ (pensándolo bien.. me miraron como locas!)  
  
Bueno continuemos con la clase... dijo la profesora Mee  
  
Yo le miraba a shaoran como si le fuera a tragar o algo asi.. pues claro..ustedes no? Chicas? Jaja... bueno..  
  
Y me dirigi hacia el con tanta nerviosidad.... y le dirigi estas palabras:  
  
- um...um... hola!!! Mis ojos estaban asi O_O... bueno y dije... eres Shaoran Li verdad? O me equivoco....  
  
el me respondio  
  
ermm... si.. el se comenzo a sonrojarse un poco.. y me di cuenta y yo me sonroje...y por como me miraba...  
  
(ya sabes.. esa mirada tan tierno que sabe poner cuando habla con sakura en el parque)  
  
Y yo pues.. pues. Ustedes que harian si lo vieran. Pues te pondrías todo tieso no?  
  
Jaja... eso fue... y dijo  
  
si.. soy Shaoran Li .... y como sabes mi nombre??  
  
Misao: pues.. la verdad.... (y como le dire?? Que lo vi por la tele de un programa? Pensara que soy una loquita... que hareee??? U_U) pues.. no se.... solo me salio de la cabeza  
  
Shaoran: ya ..ya veo... bueno.. y vos como te llamas?  
  
Misao: yo?? Yo? (en ese momento no se me ocurrio nada a la cabeza.. estaba en blanco... y que digo.. piensa rapido mente flojo!) pues.. yo. Yo. Me. Llamo.. como me llamo? Ahh...  
  
Shaoran me miraba de... loca!!!  
  
Misao: ah.. cierto .. yo .yo .me llamo Misao Miyamoto.. si. Si si asi em llamo! ^-^ y puse una cara de boba..  
  
Y shaoran me dijo: Mucho gusto.. puedo sentarme aquí?  
  
Misao: ah.. si.. sentate nomás.. que en este momento aprovecho.. (pero que digo???) perdon quise decir... bueno..yo...  
  
Shaoran: esta bien//^^  
  
Yo estuve en una tan gran vergüenza... y mas en frente de Shaoran.. imagínatelo!!!  
  
Bueno la profesora nos hizo hacer alguno ejercicios asi que tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que shaoran no pensara que soy una toda fracasada.. n_n'  
  
Llego mi turno y teníamos que hacer algunos aeróbicos.. dar vueltas en el aire , giros en la colchoneta y en fin girar en la barra paralela ... y comence....  
  
Misao: Wahoooooo!!! Lo hiceeeeee.(pude hacerlo todo bien y todos me aplaudian y yo que cool... shaoran esta y lo hice bien ..^ ^)  
  
Shaoran me miro y sonrio mientras me sente alado de el y dijo:  
  
Sabes... eres muy buena en el deporte... ^ ^  
  
Y le respondi: gracias! ^-^ y le dije.. tu eres mejor por lo que sabes artes marciales y y magia... o no es asi?  
  
Shaoran puso una cara de sorpresa y me dijo:  
  
Como rayos sabes tanto de mi?  
  
Y yo.. (no sabia que decir en ese momento.... ) pues.. no lo se.. se me salio asi no mas...  
  
Shaoran: ah.... sabes.. te pareces a una amiga que tenia en el otro colegio... y tu amiga se parece a la amiga de mi amiga....quien se llamaba...  
  
Y le respondi: Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo daidouji?  
  
Shaoran ahora si que estaba asustado.. pensaba que era una bruja o alguna hechicera que sabia los nombres y todo eso....  
  
Y ahora como es que sabes esto..????  
  
Misao: eh.. pues.... bueno te lo dire.. pero no piensas que soy una bruja que no lo soy!... soy una chica normal.. pero lo que te voy a decir ahora.... es que... bueno.. del porque se tanto de ustedes es que los veo por tele en una animación japonesa ...y y eso es!  
  
Shaoran: ah!! ..bueno.. como sea  
  
Misao: fuiiiiiiiihhhh.. por poco digo.. digo que ni se cuanto y ni se cuanto....  
  
Ahora le tocaba el turno de Shaoran  
  
Shaoran se levanto se su lugar y se dirigio a su lugar para comenzar con sus increíbles saltos y todos eso...  
  
Megumi se acerco a mi en ese momento y dijo:  
  
Misao.... y que tanto hablaban ustedes dos eh?/ contame?? Eh?jejej  
  
Y me puse rojita: que pensas? Solo nos conociamos un poco  
  
Megumi: pues por lo visto se estaban sonrojándose muchísimo.. y se los ve un par de tomates.. jeje ^ ^  
  
Misao: No digas eso!!!.. me pones en vergüenza.. ..-_-....  
  
Ah por ceirto.. sabes. Dijo que me parecía a Sakura!!! Y que tu te pareces a Tomoyo... ¡!! Lo crees?  
  
Megumi: Pues.. NO lo Creo!!!!  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
~~~~~  
  
nota de la autora: hola.. mis fanfics son algo cortas pero espero que los hallan disfrutado.. ya que no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir pero tratare de hacer un esfuerzo.. recuerden.. mandenme sus comentarios, bombas. Felicitaciones, criticas, lo que sean al review que eso no les cuesta nada en poner aunque solo un review o si?  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Próximo capitulo  
  
Shaoran y yo en una cafetería! 


	3. Shaoran y yo en una cafeteria

CLAMP©  
  
¿que? ¿como? ¿Shaoran en mi colegio?  
  
Shaoran y yo en una cafetería  
  
Por: Misao Miyamoto  
  
  
  
Habian terminado las clases e iba a ver si que le acompañaba a Megumi a su casa pero hoy tenia practica de canto (ella sabe cantar muy bien) asi que yo me iba sola a casa... Shaoran estaba ahí también esperando.... asi que aproveche un poquito de tiempo para hablare  
  
-Misao: hola Shaoran.... todavía no te vas??  
  
-Shaoran: No....  
  
-Misao: quieres ir a mi casa? Y platiquemos un poco o mejor a una cafetería  
  
-Shaoran: mmm.. esta bien.. gracias...  
  
y yo me puse emocionada! Que guay! Y entonces nos fuimos primero a mi casa ya que nadie se encontraba por que mis hermanos estan en el trabajo y mi madre se fue a una reunion de mujeres..asi que ibamos a estar completamente solitos! :P  
  
fuimos caminando y llegamos ... abri la puerta y deje pasar a Li.... el entro y luego cerre la puerta... entre un le servi un poco de tea y me sente en el sofa.  
  
-Misao: oye Shaoran... y como asi es que viniste a nuestro colegio?  
  
-Shaoran: decidí cambiarme de colegio.. ya que mi querida Sakura ya no se encuentra aki  
  
-Misao: De verdad? Me podrias decir algo... es cierto que le dijiste a Sakura que le querias mucho y todo eso que paso en el aeropuerto y cuando se despiden. Hacen algo mas?  
  
-Shaoran: en el aeropuerto sakura y yo nos habíamos besado y fue la sensación mas lindo del mundo...  
  
-Misao: de verdad se besaron?? Wow.. esto esta interesante!!!!!Esperame ..Iré a cambiarme y podremos ir a la cafetería. Si?  
  
-Shaoran: esta bien...  
  
subí a mi habitación.. mi casa era casi similar a la de sakura... menos mi cuarto jeje.. ya que esta repleto de posters de Shaoran (no le he visto a Sakura con posters en su cuarto) entre y busque en el armario una ropa cómoda... alguien subió...  
  
y era Shaoran....  
  
-Misao: ¿Shaoran? Eres tu?  
  
-Shaoran: SI.... es que no se donde esta el baño *estaba sonrojado*  
  
-Misao: (y yo con medio ropa encima e en sostén... que vergüenza estaba hecha tomate!) ahh.. mm.. es...es..esta .. bueno.. aqui hay uno ... entra nomas...  
  
-Shaoran: eh.. g..gracias y entro paralizado...  
  
-Misao: yo le miraba con tanta emoción!!! Shaoran en mi baño! Pero que super!!  
  
  
  
Luego de unos minutos salio shaoran y yo ya me había cambiado....  
  
Misao: Ya esta shaoran... nos vamos? ^^  
  
Shaoran: ah.. si . vamos  
  
Fuimos caminando hacia la sala y luego le dije que esperara un poco...me fui a la cocina y coji dos pudines de chocolate que dejo mi madre luego de ir a la reunion...  
  
Misao: Toma shaoran.. uno para ti y otro para mi.. okay?  
  
Shaoran; gracias! Sabes.......  
  
Misao: si dime...que deseas? El me miraba con los cachetes rojitos! Jeje  
  
Shaoran: no..no nada...  
  
Y nos salimos de la casa y fuimos caminando a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de mi casa... la cafetería se llamaba "ureshitenshi" (en japones : ángel feliz) entramos y había un montón de parejas dentro y me imaginaba.. parejas? Wahoo. Elos pensaran que también somos pareja ajajjajajaj)  
  
Al entrar nos sentamos en un lugar cerca de la ventana grandeeeee!!una señorita se acerco y nos pregunto que vamos a ordenar... los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo una malteada doble de chocolate... parece que pensábamos en la misma cosa^^ nos pusimos rojitos y la señorita se rió un poquito y nos dijo "Los dos hacen una bonita pareja, eh? Jeje, enseguida se los trago su orden" ^ ^ y ahora si que estabamos rojos como tomates maduros!wushhhhhhhhh  
  
Jeje  
  
-Shaoran: bueno..... mm... quisiera saber una cosa  
  
-Misao: Si? Dime y lo miraba muy nerviosa.. no podía respirar.. sus ojos eran tan lindos ..esa sonrisa.... ese lindo rostro.... ese tono de cabello...hay que lindo que era... ^^ no lo podía evitar!!!!  
  
-Shaoran: bueno.. es que... el me quedaba mirando como si ya me conociera.... el pensaba... te pareces mucho a..sakura.... y me dijo: bueno.. por que tienes tantas posters de mi en tu cuarto?? Como las obtuviste?  
  
-Misao O_o.. eh??/? ¡!!! Bueno. Yo..es que... eres tan.....  
  
por un momento me quede callada y nos interrumpo la señorita sirviéndonos las malteadas.... fuuu..me salve..!!  
  
U_U'  
  
señorita: ^ ^ aquí esta su orden... pasen bien.. por cierto..*mirando a Shaoran* m......mmmmm... te conozco verdad? (es que creo que esta señorita también veía card captor sakura) y luego me miro a mi.. y tu.... tu... te pareces.. a.,..ella......mmm.... no se pero los conozco..yo me quede asi O_+ ¡!!  
  
Yo con la boca asi de abierta!!! Y digo: hay..no.. se debe de haberse confundido con alguien mas!!! Jeje n_n'  
  
señorita: ..mm.. no se.. me parecen familiares... beuno. Nos vemos chao.. pasen bien! ^-^  
  
Shaoran y yo nos mirábamos y luego separamos a mirada....mientras que luego .... Shaoran....  
  
-Shaoran: oye... Miyamoto...  
  
-Misao: si?  
  
-Shaoran: ah..noo nada..._ _U solo pense ... pense que eras una persona que conocia...  
  
-misao: de verdad?! ... ah... y a quien me parezco?  
  
-shaoran: a una chica que había conocido en tomoeda... pero no se como vine hasta aki.....que raro  
  
-misao: ah... y porque me lo dices.. me tienes mucha confianza?  
  
-shaoran: mm.. no se.. solo sabia que tenia que hablarte...  
  
-misao:........ ^^.. aquí estare.. soy todo oidos para ti ^ ^  
  
-shaoran me miro asombrado: gra..gracias... y puso esa sonrisa tan tierno que tiene que kawaiiiiiii!!!!!  
  
-misao: si no lo supieras.. se muy bien sobre ti.. se cuando es tu cumpleaños se que te gusta,, se quien te gusta...se lo que detestas... se lo que has hecho.. sin que tu sabes por que... raro no? ^^  
  
-shaoran:si.. cuando llegue.. me sorprendi por tu forma de ser. En como actuabas.. te pareces mucho a ella.. y bueno..yo...  
  
-misao: ^^.. ya se de quien hablas.. de Sakura Kinomoto verdad? La buscas?  
  
-shaoran me mira aun mas asombrado: si!!!! Es a ella.. y como???!!!.. la conoces????!!!  
  
-misao: si la conozco solo por la tele jeje.. se muy bien a a ti te gusta sakura^^  
  
-shaoran miro a su malteada y tomo un poco con la cucharita y comio un poco: bueno..si... la ultima ves que la vi fue en el aeropuerto en que me iba de vuelta a Hong Kong...y desde entonces no había sabido nada de ella y me preocupa...  
  
-misao: te entiendo perfectamente..(como ya quisiera que llegara esa maqueta de shaoran!!!) te entiendo U_U'  
  
y dime cuando estuviste ahí.. te fuiste a otro lugar .. digamos si te habias ido a Taiwán o algo asi (le pregunto por si acaso alla conocido a alguien.. "Mi papa" jaja... )  
  
-Shaoran: ah si.. claro.. había ido a visitar a una prima quien se mudo a ese lugar...  
  
-misao: si!! Dices de tu prima Meiling verdad?  
  
-ahora shaoran estaba mas asustado como para meterme a un lugar de brujería ^^: bueno.. no se la razón de porque sabes tanto de mi pero....  
  
-misao: eso te lo contare mas luego y entenderas!^^  
  
-shaoran: por cierto.. cuando me fui ahí.. un señor me miraba no se.. como si fuera conocido para el... yo había ido a un restaurante a comer con meiling y ahí me encontre con ese senor.....  
  
-misao (podia ser mi papa...no? jaja le preguntare) y mm. Era alto .. cabello casta/no oscuro. Lentes. Usa saco verde oscuro..verdad? bigote.. jeje ^^  
  
-shaoran: si!!!.. vaya tu si que sabes todo! U_U'  
  
-misao: jejeje.. creo que el era mi padre.. ^^ el se llama Kong Lei (significado en chino: glorioso trueno) el se fue a china primero y luego se fue a Taiwán para hacer negocios^ ^  
  
-quiere decir que es chino? Entonces tu también pero tenes nombre japones..  
  
-misao: si shaoran.. se chino .. lo de mi nombre es sencillo.. mi madre me la puso... osea Misao.. el padre de mi padre osea mi abuelito era japones y por eso tengo Miyamoto.. mi madre se llama Kaori Tanabe.. ^ ^y mi abuelita la madre de mi padre es chinita y por eso mi padre tiene nombre chino ^^ algo confuso pero cool ¡ ^^  
  
-shaoran: si.... bueno.. se esta haciendo tarde y creo que tengo que ir a casa. Gusto en hablar contigo^^  
  
-misao: el gusto fue mio^^ nos vemos ma/nana en el colegio?  
  
-shaoran: si! Adios.. por cierto me das tu telefono?  
  
-misao: si claro.. escribi en un papelito y se lo di.. ^^ nos vemos entonces Chao!  
  
Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a la casa.... yo estaba tan encantada.. un dia con shaoran.. que lindo!!! ^^  
  
Y volvi a casa feliz!!!!!  
  
Continuara.....  
  
~~~~  
  
notas de la autora: bueno.. como les va? Yo aun cansada por los examenes.. pero espero que les hayan gustado este capitulo... nos vemos.. felicitaciones. Reclamos... bombas.. criticas... todo a los reviews!!!!  
  
Chauuuuuuu!!!^0^  
  
Proximo capitulo:  
  
Paseo a las monta/nas! 


	4. paseo a las monta/nas

Ni hao a todos! bueno aqui va el cuarto capitulo de mi fanfic "que? Como? Shaoran en mi colegio?" y espero que les halla gustado hasta aquí, Jean, no te preocupes que sabes que yo te quiero mas que nadie en este mundo!  
  
^ ^ asi que no te pongas celoso ^^ y yo tampoco aunque esa Ayanami...jmmmm...¬¬ pero te mando besos y muchos besos espero que disfruten de este capitulo nuevo con algunos personajes nuevos ^0^  
  
(^.^)'' kiss (*^)(*^ - ^*)kiss (*^o^*)/~✰ (^_^) kiss (^__^)(^ )  
  
CLAMP©  
  
  
  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Misao en mi colegio?  
  
Paseo a las montañas  
  
Por: Misao Miyamoto  
  
  
  
  
  
Estaba en la casa ese mismo dia después de haber ido a la cafetería con Shaoran, estaba tan feliz que no pude dormir esa noche! Me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama.... "que cansada que estoy pero no puedo reconciliar el sueño" U_U' decía luego me acorde que el dia de mañana tendremos una caminata a las montañas y tenia que tener muchas fuerzas, y además de todo esto iba a llegar mi maqueta de Shaoran que había pedido por internet. Hasta que pude dormir  
  
~~~~~ZzzzzZZZZzzzzzz~~~~~~  
  
(-_-)zzz (-.-)Zzzzz....... ( _ _ ). o O °  
  
eran las 7:00 AM de la mañana, me desperté casi a esa hora .. yo en realidad casi siempre me despierto tarde para clases ya que hago las tareas en la noche y se me quedarme despierta haciendo hasta las 11-12 por ahí de la madrugada... bueno....  
  
al despertar me fui al cuarto de baño y me bañe y luego cogí me cabello de una pincha y arregle mi mochila y las tareas y las puse dentro de ella... y me fui a la cocina, me sente en la mesa para desayunar y mi hermano estaba ya desayunando...  
  
"buenos dias hermano" decía,  
  
"buenos dias" dijo el menor de mis hermanos  
  
mayores mientras tomaba el café,  
  
mi madre todavía se encontraba en la cama por lo que volvió tarde de la reunión de mujeres.. creo que la paso de maravilla ^ ^ bueno de eso no me preocupaba mucho, había una cosa que estaba en mi mente.... : " mi Maqueta"  
  
"hermano, por si acaso no vino un señor a entregar una maqueta?"  
  
le pregunte a mi hermano Yuu,  
  
" no,," dijo tomando otro sorbo de su café,  
  
"ah.... bueno gracias" le dije (muy amablemente veras!)  
  
luego de que había comido todo mi desayuno, cogí mi mochila y me fui al colegio dejando una nota en la mesa para que sepan que hoy volveré tarde por causa del paseo a las montañas, le había pedido prestado la bici de mi hermano mayor ya que no lo usa porque ya tiene carro (yo queria uno..U_U') y asi p[odia llegar mas rápido al cole aunque quedaba cerca pero bueno estar ahí mas temprano vale la pena no? ^ ^  
  
había llegado a clases a tiempo y Megumi me esperaba en la entrada del cole...  
  
"hola Megumi!" dije  
  
"hola Misao" me dijo Megumi con una gran sonrisa ^ ^  
  
(a veces le suele verse tonta siempre ahí riéndose)  
  
nos saludamos y entramos a clases como siempre... hoy a la primera hora nos tocaba clases de gimnasia, y nos fuimos a cambiar, luego entramos a clases donde la profesora ya estaba ahí.  
  
"buenos dias a todos" dijo la profesora Mee  
  
"buenos dias Lic. Mee" deciamos todos los alumnos  
  
" hoy comenzaremos las clases con un calentamiento y luego iremos a la caminata a las montañas, (hoy iremos a las montañas por un dia completo bueno no tan completo pero sera largo.. pero además de esto teníamos que entregar las tareas que nos tocaban hoy)  
  
" antes de esto una nueva estudiante estará con nosotros... este año tenemos a varios estudiantes nuevos, ella también ira a la caminata y que le habíamos avisado esto antes... pase señorita Kinomoto.  
  
¿QUÉ??????? No me digan que Kinomoto esta Aquí!!! Pero pero......pero..... Una chica alta de ojos esmeraldas y su cabello castaño claro entro al salón de clases!  
  
"hola a todos" dijo ella  
  
yo no me lo podía creer si era ella.. pero.... por que??? Ya se.. Shaoran vino y ahora.. ahora ella???  
  
"ella es la señorita Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, viene desde Tomoeda tb como  
  
el joven Li...  
  
Shaoran que recién llegaba y estaba en la puerta de la entrada del salón vio a la chica increíblemente sorprendido con los ojos abiertos y emocionados de ver a esa chica que amaba tanto....Sakura no se Había dado cuenta hasta que la Lic. Mee había dicho al igual que el joven Li.... eso le había parecido muy familiar... y había sentido una presencia también haciéndola voltear y ver a Shaoran con tanta emoción empezó ella a llorar! Los chicos y chicas del salón no comprendían muy bien pero algunos si (porque han visto la serie SCC) la Lic. Mee estaba algo confundida pero en todo eso miraba el espectáculo ^ ^ jajaj....  
  
Sakura corrió hacia Shaoran y lo abraza fuertemente y pronunciando su nombre entre cortadas por la emoción que tenia y no podía hablar bien al estar llorando... Shaoran abrazo a sakura Tb. y lagrimas salieron dejando resbalar con su mejilla, y yo al parecer estaba en un rinconcito como si nadie me hiciera caso. _ _U... snif snif.. nadie me quiere… claro.. Shaoran con Sakura amantes..... una pareja ideal..... yo sin nadie...  
  
Megumi mi mejor amiga.. contemplada el espectáculo y aprovechaba mientras les filmaba (de donde habrá sacado la cámara de video?) Los chicos y chicas del salón también veían el escenario .. la Lic. Mee los miraba como si estuviera viendo una película romántica de dos amantes..... y yo.. bueno.. en un RINCONCITO! T_T'  
  
Luego de todo esto.. Shaoran ya no me hacia caso.... en la caminata o paseo a las montañas estuvieron juntos... yo solita.. bueno no totalmente mi amiga Megumi estaba conmigo pero no me ponía mucha atención por lo que andaba ocupada filmando la trayectoria y la S S..... y yo otra vez en un rinconcito... snif snif...  
  
○־ ˚ ° o (_) o° ˚ ־○ (yo llorando)  
  
  
  
por un momento me había perdido y me fui por otro camino y me perdí los demás no me pusieron mucha atención y no supieron que me perdí.... buaaaaaa!!! Snif snif... otra vez sola estoy…y como ya estaba perdida no sabia que hacer entonces fui caminando la dirección opuesta a la que anduve para poder regresar .. pero mientras mas caminaba el camino se hacia mas largo y mas largo.... y me canse y me sente en una roca gigantesca para descansar....  
  
" ¿por qué nadie me hace caso... se supone que soy la principal de este fic no?" decía mientras sacaba uno de mis frescos de la maleta....  
  
"y ahora que haré mientras los otros se olvidan de mi.." dije con un suspiro...  
  
"ya se.. como traje mi laptop y la conexión para internet y me pondré a chatear me dije a mi misma muy emocionada... a mi me encanta chatear! ^ ^  
  
saque mi laptop y navegue por internet.... me puse a chatear en un sitio mexicano.... (Jean... aquí es donde apareces^0^) mientras tanto chateo..habian ciertas personas chateando tb.  
  
Misao entra al canal  
  
Misao holas a todos! Ni hao  
  
Makoto saben quien es el que maneja este sitio??  
  
garmr hola Misao! ^ ^  
  
Lina entra al canal  
  
Akane me gustan los animes como bla bbla bla bla bla  
  
Misao Hola garmr! Que tal?^ ^  
  
garmr bien y tu?  
  
Makoto nadie sabe?  
  
ShampooAAA hi??? Anyone here?  
  
lina holas holas holas  
  
Misao yo mal... que haces?  
  
ShampooAAA me voy.. chaooo  
  
shampooAAA sale del canal  
  
Makoto hola linita  
  
garmrpues.. yo aquí chateando y reviso mi mail... y tu por que estas mal?  
  
Lina hola Makoto... de donde sos?  
  
Misao lo mismo... bueno lo que pasa es que me perdí...snif snif.  
  
Makoto soy de Chile y tu?  
  
garmr ahhh.. y como asi te perdiste?  
  
Li Shaoran entra al canal  
  
li Shaoran hola  
  
Lina yo soy de argentina  
  
Misao es que estoy en una caminata a las montañas y me perdí  
  
Makoto que edad tenes nena?  
  
garmr ya veo.... pero no te preocupes estarás bien ^ ^  
  
lina 17 y vos?  
  
Li Shaoran andan a www.liShaoran.com/html/tokyotowers.jp  
  
Misao gracias ^ ^ ahora me siento mejor y de donde eres?  
  
Makoto yo tengo 18 y tenes novio nena?  
  
garmr de nada amiga.. soy de Panamá y vos?  
  
Misao soy de china aunque no me creas  
  
Misao sale del canal desconectada  
  
"Que rayos sucedió?" me dije molesta cuando escuche unas voces gritando mi nombre  
  
"Misao!!! Misao!!!!! Misao!!!!" gritaban algunos compañeros míos del cole...  
  
y me levante apague mi laptop y dije: "aki estoy!!! Viva.. me encontraron!! ^ ^  
  
luego de unos minutos llegaron ellos y me dijeron: " que haces por acá?"  
  
"pues pues ... me perdí..... snif snif" decía yo  
  
"bueno... venid pronto que debemos irnos.."  
  
"si.." dije... y me fui caminando con ellos donde me encontré con los demás...  
  
Megumi: donde te metis amiga?  
  
Misao: donde crees vos chica... tu andas filmando y yo perdida..... T_T'  
  
Megumi: jajaj.. es que como se ven tan divinos .... bueno me ocupe en eso ^^  
  
Misao: hay si.. creo que ya no nos hace falta a tomoyo que aquí ya tenemos a una....  
  
Megumi: si? ¿Dónde donde???? Pone su mano sobre su frente mirando pa todo los lados  
  
Misao: no seas tonta... me refería a vos ..  
  
Megumi: ah si?? Jajajaj que bueno ^^ bueno iré a grabar mas ^^ que viva la grabación wahooo  
  
Misao: vaya.. otra vez solita estoy... pero bueno esta ves no me perderé.. ah cierto.. ya recordé.. estaba hablando con ese chico.. me pregunto cuantos años tendrá... me parecía muy lindo por sus sentimientos.. ^ ^  
  
Y me fui caminando con el grupo de jóvenes...  
  
Continuara......  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Cough cough... me perdi.. que iras! Pero bueno…. Espero que les hayan gustado este cuarto capitulo... seguiré con las otras... ^ ^.. recuerden.. felicitaciones.. reclamos, bombas, criticas, lo que sea mándamelas al review! ^^ nos vemos!  
  
Sayounara  
  
Mata ne  
  
Misao Miyamoto  
  
p.d: SCC.... como te llamas.. para ponerte en el fic.. bueno si deseen alguien que les agregue al fic... decidme sus nombres y sus gustos a mi mail  
  
cherry_blossom_sakura15@hotmail.com  
  
nos vemos chaoooo 


End file.
